


X

by Arikarinkatochirika



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Based from Grimm, Episode is called "Endangered", Kaneki had white hair, Kaneki is like human self, M/M, Mpreg, preggers Kaneki, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikarinkatochirika/pseuds/Arikarinkatochirika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll protect you both. No matter what happens to me, Kaneki dear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if there's gonna be chapters; depends on how long this is gonna be  
> ENJOY!! :D  
> I'll more later, so just tell me what you all think and I'll make more!  
> Also, you can give me ideas of what you want to happen and your wish might come true xDDDD
> 
> One more chapter in progress :D

The night was cold and the fog was easy to see through. The moon was shining as the grass glistened to the dew on them. A man stood near an animal, a cow to be exact, and sighed to himself. "What ye think? W'th the cow killin's?" He asked the cow, although he got 'moo' in response. He continued on with his truck when he heard flesh being torn apart. He looked up and saw a dark blotch in the distance and cautiously walked towards it. He stopped mid step and he felt his blood run cold. 

Right in front of him was a dead cow, it stomach and its insides ripped out and mutilated. Upon closer inspection, he could see a figure walking away in the distance, with something large wrapped around its arm. "H-Hey you! What did you do to my cow?! Wha-" He was cut off when the being turned around. He saw that it had a crescent moon-shaped mask on its face, the clothes it was wearing was a black coat and what seems like a navy blue shirt, and black pants with dark brown boats. 

The creature dropped the grey bags to his feet and it growled, flashing sharp fangs and, lunged forward. The man, startled, ran to his truck, but the creature was far faster and grabbed him by the throat. "Don't interrupt me." it said, the voice was clearly a man. He lunged the spiral appendage through the man's body and the man screamed in pain. He repeated over and over again until there were no more screams coming from him. 

Satisfied he was, the man walked on, grabbing the bags and walked into the distance. 

* * *

The man walked until he saw a large barn-like structure and was relieved when he saw light emanating from inside. He walked up to doors and knocked three times. He heard a small, but kind voice telling him to come in. Opening the doors, he saw a figure sitting on the floor against a hay bail. The figure was  _very_  pregnant, as if there were twins. "What took you so long?! I was scared something h-happened or-" "Hush now, mon cher. I am fine. I brought you both something to eat." Hearing this, the pregnant boy grabbed one of the bags, tearing it open, and began to eat the contents. 

Seeing how this made his mate very happy, the man took his coat off and placed it on a bench. The boy looked up and saw blood coming from his chest. "Tsukiyama, your hurt! What happened?" Blinking, the man-Tsukiyama- looked to his side and saw a piece of shiny metal lodged in his chest. "Ah, well. A man saw me, and I did what I had to do, Kaneki dear." 

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I didn't know I was stabbed until you said something." Tsukiyama then removed the metallic object and let his wound heal on its own. He then knelt down and placed his hand on the large stomach, smiling over the unborn child moving under his touch. "I was thinking over some baby names. I want to name her Ayame."said Tsukiyama. "Ayame. I like it, I think it'll fit her nicely. What about Ryn?"

"It's beautiful, perfect to our petite princesse." The couple placed their hands on the pregnant matters stomach, smiling and giggling as their daughter was moving rebelliously. 

"My, my quite energetic you are being, mon cher." 

A sudden thought flashed through Tsukiyama's mind.  _'He's not going to like this but..'_ "Kaneki, we should move on again. I think it's too dangerous to stay there." Kaneki looked up and pouted, and said, "But, why? I tired of moving Tsukiyama, can't we stay in one place for once?" They both knew the answer was no. 

"I know you're tired and I'm sorry. But as long as we move, we'll be safe. I promise, that when our little girl is here that we'll go to anywhere in the world. Your pick."

"Really? Do you promise?" 

"I promise. Now, get some sleep." 

Kaneki nodded and Tsukiyama helped him settle in their makeshift bed. After a goodnight kiss, they slept into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Tsukiyama got up quietly and went to their car. He tried to start it up, but finding it not making a sound. He tried again and again and again, but the truck just wouldn't start. Angry, he pounded the steering wheel until it broke off. "Tsukiyama, what's wrong?" Shuu looked up and saw Kaneki, his white hair shining in the sun's rays. He was rubbing his large stomach and walking towards Tsukiyama. Since Kaneki had become very large, they decided that he would wear a maternity dress. The dress he was wearing was long, turtleneck blue dress, the sleeves were long. 

"Ah, the truck isn't working. I need to find another car. Stay here, okay?" Kaneki nodded and with a quick kiss, Tsukiyama headed off. When he walked out of the woody area, he saw that he was standing a a pavemented road. In the distance, he heard the engine of an oncoming truck. He stood there in the road, awaiting for the truck to approach.

Luckily, he had his mask with him. 

A teen was driving down the road in his rusty truck. She then sees something standing in the middle of the road causing her to swerve and crash her truck, knocking her out for a few seconds. When she wakes up she looks around and out her window sees a man wearing a mask reaching into her truck. 

* * *

 

"She's not dead, is she?" 

"No, she just blacked out is all." 

"O-Okay." 

Tsukiyama placed the passed out teen on a bale and started packing their belongings into the truck. Once done, they drove off into the forest. After driving for an hour or so, the roads were bumpy and rough making Kaneki began feeling slightly sick and grasped his stomach, as the baby was not agreeing with what's happening. The roads were becoming more and more bumper by the minute and Kaneki couldn't take it anymore. "Tsukiyama, stop the truck now!" Hearing his lover being in distress, he stopped and exited to truck to be near his mate. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I-I need to rest for a bit. I can't be in this truck anymore." Tsukiyama, while worried that they'll be caught, takes him to an abandoned cottage just off the side of the road in the middle of the woods. Once inside,Tsukiyama started a fire and placed blankets and pillows on the floor for the heavily pregnant Kaneki. Once sitting, Kaneki felt his gurgle and felt the need to eat again. "Erm, Tsukiyama?" 

Tsukiyama looked behind him and said, "Yes? What is it?" "I-I'm hungry again." He looked down, slightly ashamed for making his lover going back and forth bringing him food. Tsukiyama smiled and said, "It's alright, mon cher. I'll be back soon." 

And he walked out the door, into the sunset in the distance. 

An hour passed and Tsukiyama found himself near a field and he felt his blood freeze at the sight at the familiar white coats fighting against another man with a tentacle-like quinque. Immediately thinking about his lover and unborn child, he stayed, fearing that he would draw both parties attention and follow him home. 

So he stayed and watched until it was safe.

Reacting quickly, the men dodged the attacks from the man, who was currently swinging around his weapon-like-kagune like a maniac. After what seemed like hours, all three men were heaving for breaths, their bodies sore from their 'activity' and looked at the man before them.  
  
His hair was as messy as a bed head would be, his weapon all was twitchy, and foam was beginning to form at the ends of his mouth. Arima then said, "Hiroshi Negu, you are under arrest for the impersonation of being a CCG officer and the multiple murders of Ghouls. You are to cooperat-"   
  
The man, Hiroshi Negu, has his back to Tsukiyama but he could hear him chuckling darkly, so he might've been smiling maniacally. "I shall never surrender. I lost my ghoul powers long ago to you CCGs and now I'm taking them back." He threw something on the ground, causing the men to be surrounded by a layer of thick fog-like substance.   
  
Once clear, they saw Negu running away on the other side of the woods. 

They gave chase through the wild ferns and mosses, the winding trails that lead off into different directions, but quickly lost him due to the dense forest and that night was falling. Unknown to them, Tsukiyama dashed home, racing and praying that his family was safe. 

* * *

Kaneki was sitting on the floor, his back against the bolted down stool with mountains of pillows behind him. The fireplace that was a few feet away, roaring with life and emanating a warmth throughout the room.   
  
_'Breathe in, breathe out.'_ That's what he remember from Yoshimura before they fled for the sake of their unborn child, who was currently bruising her mother's poor pelvis. In return to the gesture, the baby moved underneath her mother's hand like a larvae, either moving around with pleasure or annoyance. Chuckling, he began to rub the energetic baby when he could smell the return of his mate.   
  
The door literally flew open, revealing a out of breath Tsukiyama, whose eyes landed on his pregnant lover. He rushed over and asked, "Are you okay? Did any-" "Woah woah, slow down, Tsukiyama. Take a deep breath and tell me what you were saying before."  
  
Taking his lover's advice, he took a breath and released before asking once more if he was okay and if anyone had come by when he was away. Kaneki said no with a confused expression and was about to answer but was cut off when he saw his lover beginning to pack everything up and back into the truck.   
  
Being pulled up from his comforting seating, he was left standing, one of his hands atop his stomach and watched Tsukiyama go back and forth from the cabin to the truck. After the work was done, he then found himself being lifted up and carried to the truck.   
  
Once inside, the truck door was slammed shut and Kaneki was in the passenger seat with a still frazzled Tsukiyama, who then proceeded to start the truck and leaving the cabin from view. Confused and mad as to why they were leaving and where they were going, Kaneki asked, "Shuu, what the heck is going on?! Where are we going?!"  
  
When Tsukiyama didn't answer, instead he gave a French one, "Je vis deux officiers de la GCC et un ancien combat de goule dans un champ et entendus parler de lui après avoir été terminé et j'entendu l'homme étant-"  
  
"Slow down and tell me in English!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tsukiyama said again, "I said that I saw two CCG officers and a former ghoul fighting in a field and heard them speak to him after being finished and I heard the man impersonation of being a CCG officer and the multiple murders of Ghouls. That's why we had to leave so early." Kaneki stared at him, his mouth open and eyes wide, his hands automatically going to his unborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING QAQ  
> I was so legit busy that i ALMOST forgot about my stories on here that Im gonna do everything in mai power to update as MUCH as I CAN :D


	2. Chapter 2

Eyyy, how you all doin????

   
I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QAQ

 

Everything has been chaotic and writer's block and AAAAH

 

I swear, I am working on the 2nd and final chapter of this and I WILL COMPLETE ALL OF MY STORIES

 

Not sure how I'm gonna do the birth scene... eh I'll try to wing it XD

 

Thank you ALL for staying with this and all my other stories and I SWEAR I WILL FINISH EVERY STORY I HAVE 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

seriously, how tf am i gonna do the birth scene??? LOL

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't like how rushed i did at the end plus i wanted to add more to it so that's what i'm doing :3


End file.
